Breaking Point
by Samueru
Summary: AU. Everything has a breaking point... mine was in october 31 1981... harry potter twin! slytherin, dumbles manipulative and bashing, weasley, and... turkey?
1. Chapter 1 Origins

Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the lap I am working on.

So I have read a lot of FF featuring Harry as the twin of the fraud BWH and I have liked some of them, others not so much, so I decided to try my hand with it. The pairing will be harry/daphne or harry/Hermione, I haven't quite decided that, maybe there will be no pairings. Manipulative DUmbles, Weasley Bashing and other stuff… Harry Slythering! So be warned. All Coment flames and Criticisms are welcome. RR

"normal speaking"

(thoughts)

_Ϟparselth Ϟ_

ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Origins

You see… everything in this world has a breaking point. It is in nature itself, I mean, everything in that you can perceive, that you can acknowledge, everything and anything that you can feel, touch, smell, taste, prove with magic, anything and everything in this world has a breaking point. And you could ask, "did you just say magic?" my answer is "but of course, magic itself has a breaking point… or did you not know about magic?" and I would laugh like the crazy man all people in this world believe me to be. An Obnoxious attention seeking brat, brother to the Boy-who-claims-that-lived, black sheep of his family, and many other titles that I have acquired in my last, and 16 years of my life… You have not guessed who am I? Well, let me introduce myself, my name is Harry James Potter, and my breaking point was in October 31 1981, the day my life became void.

- S -

The day was supposed to be sunny, the weather man had said that, but obviously was mistaken. A young couple full in love did not mind that their trip to the zoo was cancelled and their two baby boys were not able to enjoy a stroll outside of the house. It had being a long week with them not leaving a single day, and it was quite frustrating for the couple not being able to move from one place to another, because you see, they were hiding from a… terrorist might be a term you are familiarized with, and that was the reason they were at their home in Godric's Hollow… such a weird name that place had, but you cannot say that all magical places have weird names… so, where was I? Oh Yeah, It was an awful day, and the couple were not happy about it. Both of their sons were oblivious to all this, since after a playful morning with their dog-uncle and … yeah I said dog-uncle, is it so hard to believe that? Well they were playing with their uncle that could turn in a Dog… are you happy with that? Though so… So since they had a morning full of inside door activities, as of this moment they were asleep, leaving the couple to have a little chat about the future.

"James, dear, I cannot stand being idle anymore, with that sociopath after our sons I must do something, there must be something we can do besides hiding" a beautiful redheaded woman said, while her green eyes were sparkling with need of action.

"I know love, but Dumbledore said that hiding was our best chance of survival. Besides he made the charms and protections around the house. We cannot be safer than that!" a young man with hazel eyes and a black mop for hair said.

"It is just so frustrating that I cannot do anything else… and you know that even Dumbledore can fail, even when he is the strongest wizard alive…"

"I understand you Lils, I sure do, but what else can we do?" asked James Potter, son of Harold Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, meaning that for us mere mortals he is a very very very important person in magical society, let's leave it like that for now.

While the couple where discussing what else they could do to, in the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, there was a crack and from nowhere 2 black hooded men appeared, or in this case apparated, one looked tall, slim, almost snake like, magic coursed through his body and clacked with every step he took, his wand always in his hand, holly with phoenix feather as a core. The other man was small, fat, in the darkness you could not tell but was ugly as well… or as hell… quite nervous and turning around trying to locate any type of way out in case something went wrong, a wizard as well as his fellow, but a rat in his heart.

Rain was pouring nonstop, in almost complete darkness since from time to time a thunder and lightning would appear to illuminate the sky. The snake-man strolled with calm and confident steps, licking his lips with anticipation to the carnage that would be taking place in a few moments by his hand. While walking through the small village, he was preparing an enchantment, a powerful one that needed concentration. He needed to attack with overpowering spells so the occupants of the house would not be able to react in time.

"wormtail… why are we taking so long to reach the house of the potters? I am growing impatient" the snake man spoke with such calmness that for us would mean nothing, but for the so called wormtail it only mean one thing…punishment.

"My Lord, the house is over there. We have arrived" said the cowering rat, while bowing and praying to the heavens that reaching their destination would placate his lord. And added "Dumbledore himself cast all the charms surrounding the house, it might be…"

"SILENCE! You fool… it does not matter who cast the wards, I will break them down" And with a sweep motion of his wand above his head, the chanting started. "_Ϟ magica aessa grant thy power lent thy strength overcome thy bounds break thy spirit bring forth death Ϟ _Behold my Power wormtail, Behold I the strongest wizard of all times!" and with that a magical explosion came from his wand in the direction of the well protected house…

\\INSIDE THE HOUSE/

"Lily! It is HIM! He is trying to break the wards! Go get the kids!" James shouted while running to grab his wand. Lily Potter started running to the nursery where the babies were resting, or at least she tried when all the wards around the house buckled and failed, and in an impossible manner, all magical energy started being sucked away from her.

"JAMES! WHAT IS WRONG! It feels like my magic is leaving me!" Lily Potter called her husband while falling face front in the stairs, knocking her unconscious.

"The wards are borrowing our magi…" James tried to answer his wife but could not continue since the wards also took his magical energy and left him dead on the ground. One must know that when a person is sucked dry from its magical energy, there are only two options for them, one is life as a squib or death from depleting cores. That is why these type of wards were quite powerful and quite illegal and dangerous, and that is why a madman was laughing nonstop while he felt how the life forces faded from inside the house.

"HAHAHAHA! How foolish of Dumbledore to create draining wards on them! The fool believed I would not be able to overpower them! HAHAHAHA!" he kept laughing while wormtail was hiding behind some rocks in fear and awe of what he had just seen, of how so easily the Dark Lord had overpowered and killed 2 people without even attacking them directly "the fool made my job easier" continued the snake man while began his stroll inside the house.

Upon entering, he could feel the two life forces of the infants that were secured in the nursery. He kept walking while wormtail walked over the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter. The Dark Lord did not bother himself with the dead, he was here to get something accomplished, he was here to destroy what could compromise his future, he was here to prevent a prophecy from occurring. He was here to Kill the one with the power that he knows not…

"My Lord, the Potter Babies are upstairs in the…"

"Silence! Have I asked you something? I know where they are, I can feel them…" The Snake man interrupted wormtail and started his short trek to the nursery upstairs. When he finally opened the door to his victory, the dark lord found the two boy in the same crib, one crying in the corner, somehow sensing the demise of his parents had triggered that reaction in him, while the other, was standing proud in front of his little brother, as if defying the almighty Dark Wizard, daring him to attack.

"What do we have here? So you believe you can stand and face the Great Lord Voldemort! Do not make me laugh" The snake man, now known as Voldemort said while focusing his magic on the tip of his wand. He did not want to leave anything to luck, so he planned on destroying them completely, leaving not even the bodies for recognition. "good bye young Potters… AVADA KEDABRA!" a green neon light emerged from his wand, its destination the baby boys that were in the crib, one standing, one crying, the results were obvious, imminent death would come for the boys, soon there would be nothing left and people and loved ones would mourn their deaths.

But not everything goes by plan, and maybe the mistake of the Dark Lord was to overcharge his killing curse, or maybe the fact that he laughed at the boy standing in the crib. Maybe he was weaker from overpowering the wards. Nobody, but the higher gods, knew what happened in that precise moment, but the mere instant that the green light of death touched the boys, Lord Voldemort knew something was wrong, and when a golden light emanated from the place the kids were supposed to be he knew there might be some magical backlash that could harm him, but he knew he was truly fucked up when he was unable to stop the curse, stop the draining sensation he felt on his magic, and the magical energy compacted for an instant.

"Oh Fu…" those were the last words heard before and magical explosion and a backlash of unheard proportions tore half of the roof and the room, and the so called Dark Lord Voldemort was pulverized, leaving only some black robes and a Wand on the floor, while in the crib two crying babies where heard, both completely healthy but one with a lightning bolt shaped wound and the other with a V shaped wound on their foreheads…

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 BWL?

**Breaking Point**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter… I would be filthy rich… but alas my name does not start with either J K or R….**

**Soooo… what the hell dude! I got on the first day, the impressive, astounding and incredible amount of …. ONE review! I thought I would receive at least cero… but who would have guessed that? Not me that's for sure. LOL... Anyhow and anyway, Please review, if you didn't know… we writers survive upon using rituals like "the bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy" or drinking the words of their readers, encouraging them to keep writing… or some cr*p like that… xD **

**So as you could see, my type of writing is quite rare, but don't fear my readers, I shall kept amusing you with my randomness of randomnian randomnation… hey does the word randomnation exists? Guess not… any way. I will try to post a chapter per week, mostly on weekends, maybe some times I will post when the occasion is special. Ok I am done rambling let's continue with chapter 2.**

"normal speaking"

(thoughts)

_Ϟparselth Ϟ_

ENJOY!

Chapter 2: the Boy who lived?

If you did not notice it in my last relapse, yeah I shall call them relapses of memories, not flash back or chapter of alternate life's, no… they shall be my relapses, I mean, I am the one telling my story, and I shall do as I please, and do not "young man" me… I am FINE! I am Sane! I am… I AM! … forgive my weird behavior… where was I, oh yes, In my last relapse you could see a ghost of what happened that day, or at least a little bit more than what people said happened and what that blasted newspaper called… the prophet? Who calls a newspaper like that? Call it something flashier, like Oracle, Howler would be better… wait a minute, why am I telling this to you… note to self, create a new newspaper and beat the cr*p out of the prophet… Oracle shall I call you….

Anyhow although those events marked my life "foreva!" and the one who wins the price to the most stupid man of the century goes for the one that choose how would I live my life for the next ten years…

-S-

Everything was silent, not even the storm from before continued, the wind had stilled and not a single sound could be heard in the surroundings. From the distance, in the sky you could see the dark mark displayed in all its glory over the house of the potters, and if you looked closely in that direction, even with the charms protecting it from view, you would be able to distinguish the smoke coming from the second floor… of course you could not see that it was coming from the second floor, but that was where the explosion and the backlash of magic was felt, and where the smoke was rising from.

As fast as he could, wormtail went to the nursery where surely the potter boys where dead and his master had prevailed, even though he heard the explosion, it was impossible for his master to be defeated, or was it? … Upon arriving, the sight that was in front of wormtail left him speechless… there in the corner laid the robes that once belonged to his master, and also his master's wand…

Wormtail could not believe it, his master had been defeated by a mere child, it was impossible… "do not worry my master, I shall avenge you…" said the rat man before grabbing his masters wand, and aiming it once again to the crib where the babies reside, "you shall die tonight, I shall become the wizard who…" but before he could finish his sentence, number of "pops" and a loud "crack" where heard surrounding the house.

"Bloody hell, I did not believe they would be here so fast" said wormtail as he made his escape, transforming himself into an ugly rat, and using the ventilation conducts as his exit.

(Bloody Albus freaking Dumbledork, he should not be here so fast) though the rat as it made his exit from the site.

**-Sometime before in a Mysterious Castle Elsewhere—**

A series weird sounds where heard in the office of the Great Albus Dumbledore. (Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Conqueror of Grindelwald and Lights Champion please, I do not care how long it takes you to pronounce it completely you foul writer) … oh yeah, those are the thoughts of the man with-a-very-long-name-and-a-load-crap-of-titles … fortunately for us, I do not care for his thoughts. As I was telling you before being rudely interrupted, a lot of trinkets, junk stuff and whatever else Dumbledore keeps in his office, started emitting different types of noises, incoherent for normal human being, magical or not, but for Dumbledore, this noises made him almost giddy, they meant that the Potters where attacked as he planned, and most probably only one of the children would be alive so he could enact his power over the potter boy and his fortune and since that blasted prophecy had stated that someone besides him would be the chosen one, he needed to control all the variables that could risk his wealthy life.

You see, all was part of a greater plan for the greater good, yeah, a greater good for the magical world and a greater way to… well my mom always say to eat fiber or something like that if I want to have a greater way to… you know… anyhow, his mind is quite twisted you see, he created this incredibly complicated plan to kill a family, gain control over a child, get access to the almost limitless bank account of the potters, and defeat Voldemort… quite sick if you ask me…

So waiting a few more minutes after all his instruments had made some kind of noise, he called an "emergency" meeting with the fabled almighty and powerful order of the phoenix, which of course was a group of his creation that had the commitment to get well after voldemort had attacked a place, but before aurors would reach the same destination, in an attempt to create an image of someone opposing the dark lord thingy. Really, I great plan I say! But no one listens… so the meeting was appointed, and one after another members of the order of the fried chicken arrived to Dumbledore's office.

"My esteemed friends, we must hurry, because of as this moment the dark lord is attacking the potters!" said Dumbledore to a group of six people "We must waste no time… I have prepared this portkey that will take us to…"

"Say no more Albus, we have to hurry" said a Jr. Auror and new order recruit Kingsley Shackebolt. Grudgingly Dumbledore gave out the portkey, no happy at all that the young man had interrupted his speech, but alas I must not cry over spilled beans, he would have a talk with him later, but for now…

"of course, of course. Take that portkey, I will take another since I must prepare for the worst" said Dumbledore while giving away an insignia of the order (I need to make a dramatic entrance) thought to himself the old man "go now, I shall arrive in a jiffy" and with that the order members were portkeyed to Godric's Hollow.

**-IN Godric's Hollow—**

"What the hell? We are quite away from the potters house" Kingsley said "we should have appeared outside of the house"

"stopped Kingsley, let's just apparate, it is not far from here and if they were attacked most probably all wards are down, so let's get going" order member no 2 said and with that they disappeared again in the thin air.

**-Potters Home—**

With a few pops the order members made their appearance outside of the potters home, the fidelius charm already going down, not resisting anymore the magical backlash, the house was in full view. Armed with their sticks er… wands, with practiced ease they made a perimeter around the house while two of them went for the front door. The door was open and everything inside looked peaceful, or as peaceful as a warzone can get after the storm, meaning everything was a mess. In a corner, the body of James Potter was sprawled in a very uncomfortable position.

"Shackebolt, go check on James, maybe a miracle happened and he is alive" said Order member no 3 while he moved cautiously to the stairs where he distinguished the body of Lilian Potter.

Shackebolt moved over the body of James Potter, and with a few scanning charms over the place he notice that no killing curse was casted in his particular direction, so why was James Potter dead? He needed to scan his body if he wanted to get an answer. "_ilcorpo diagnosis" _intoned shackebolt, which is a simple spell for non medical staff that gave a rough diagnosis of the state of health of the people. What he found left him shocked.

"He is Alive! Barely but alive! My scans show unconsciousness because of magical depletion!" shouted the young auror to his companion "we must take him immediately to st. mungos, his magic depends on it!"

"I have gotten the same results over Lily Potter! Call the others, there is no threat in the house, we must act quickly" OMn3 (Order Member number 3) said while he levitated lily and moved her to the couch. Kingsley called the rest of the members who where tasked with the task of taking the Potters to St. Mungo. When finally the Potters where transported, only Kingsley and OMn3 where left, to continue the recreation and research of what happened in the house. As they were taking the stairs, a loud crack was heard, with no mistake Albus Dumbledore had arrived.

"What is the situation here?" asked the old man, that arrived in the most flashy and unfashionable clothes he could find, a deep neon orange covered him from head to toes.

"Dumbledore, the Potters where found and taken to St Mungo, their status is unknown" at this answer Dumbledore did an almost imperceptive double take (the potters survived? Voldemort should have killed them, the wards were supposed to leave them weak) "and what about the boys?" asked Dumbledore putting on his poker face betraying nothing.

"of them we do not know, actually we were on our way to investigate that" Kingsley said.

"Do not worry, I shall go and investigate, with voldemort attacking here it is sure that the vilest of magic was used here" answered Dumbledore while clapping to himself in his mind for arriving at a crucial time, so he could make the final judgment.

"we shall all go, maybe it is a trap and we can help" said shackebolt trying not to be intimidated by dumbledores gaze. (It is the second time he has interrupted my plans, but he shall pay soon) thought dumbledore.

"Very well, let's get going then" and with that final words Dumbledore and company climbed the stairs and opened the door to the nursery where they were shocked to the sight before them. A huge gap/hole like was behind the babies crib, it looked like a chunk of the house had been ripped away, and debris was everywhere in the room. In a corner, some dark robes were sprawled in the floor, and in the crib, the most bizarre part of the house was found there… were everything else gave the indication that chaos had arrived to the nursery and everything indicated that the world was wrong and not worth living, in the crib two babies were sleeping peacefully, and unaware of everything else. Both marked in their foreheads. Both indeed living and healthy and this was what confused Dumbledore greatly. Just one should be marked, not two, just one should have survived, not all the family, and just one shall be the chosen one, and with that he made a decision.

"Let me scan the place for magical traces, and the boys, in case they are not in their top condition, and with those wounds in their foreheads, let's be save" said Dumbledore while moving his wand in strange patterns, and chanting something not understandable… a series of lights, a puff of smoke and a web of magic appeared from his wand, making tendrils and giving Dumbledore and idea of what had happened there.

"Voldemort was definitely here, and he casted the Killing curse on the boys, but somehow… the spell was repelled, the curse was blocked… no… it was rebounded! Those over there are voldemorts clothes…" declared Dumbledore "but who was it… who was the one? Who did it?" mused and old man while he started again moving his wand in a pattern now over the two boys.

"Maybe we will never know… maybe someone else was in the room, or maybe it was one of the boys but I do not think they will be able to tell you" said KS while thinking on more amusing and fantastic possible causes of conspiracy.

"no, it is quite simple to determinate that" answered Dumbledore after a while "and it is simple because one of this boys show no magic at all, not an ounce of magic in his body, that means that the one with magic is the chosen one, and the V of victory is in his forehead" declared Dumbledore that fated night, choosing the destiny for the boys and marking them for life…

-S-

And that ladies and gentlemen is how you F*ck the life of a boy. Really, no magic, my pokeballs have no magic you dimshit! I wish I was awake that day to give you your no magic! Argh… that is so frustrating… and… well my life turned that day from normal to… well, you shall know soon enough…

To be continued…

**-AN-**

**So yeah that's chap 2, for those who find some similarities to other ff, well, what can I say I have read tons and tons of them, some things are bound to be similar… anyway, how have you felt this to chapters? Is it good? Bad? Do your worst! People I need reviews or I'll die from starvation! Also… I might need a beta… I mean read everything I write two or three times but maybe, just maybe that's not enough… xD**

**I'm loving the story, and soon it all shall unravel for you, this two chapters where just the intro, and just a glimpse of the harry I've created… MUAHAHAHAHA… crazy laugh… REVIEW! Or the turkey of power shall eat your brains and toss them to the great and creepy old rat master of the turtles! And I mean it!**


End file.
